Secuestro
by ErrexErre
Summary: ¿Hiei qué? ¿un secuestro? ¿por qué? ¿deseo? ja. Kurama le demostrará 'exactamente' qué es 'desear' a alguien. reviews! one-shot xD


Holas!

jajajaja, sí, otra vez yo. Por fin con un one-shot. Lemon. ¿por qué? No sé, es que ya hacía tiempo tenía esta idea en la cabeza y pues nunca la había publicado p

Ahora, yo soy principiante en esto de los lemon y pues nunca había hecho un one-shot con lemon xDDD

En todo caso, ustdes dirán n.n aqui se los dejo.

Adivinen... KuramaXHiei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Secuestro

Kurama's POV

Pude sentirlo. Alguien me seguía.

Lo peor es que estaba sólo. Estaba sólo en el ningenkai. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé el Makai.

Acababa de salir del instituto.

Sentí una presencia muy fuerte. Si me quedaba en el instituto, varios ningen saldrían afectados.

Sabía que venía por mí, que me quería a mí.

Empecé a correr hasta un lugar casi despoblado. Sólo había una pequeña cabaña. Pero no pensé en entrar.

Las presencias, ahora eran varias, se hacían más fuertes.

Saqué una de mis rosas, preparado para atacar...

Las presencias desaparecieron.

Miré por todas partes... ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

- Youko Kurama...

- ¿qué? -volteé hacia la voz. No había nadie.

Escuché risas... Voces frías y misteriosas. Dí un paso atrás.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿el pequeño humano tiene miedo?

No había nadie. No tenía idea de dónde procedían las voces.

Sentí que un viento helado me envolvía por completo. No podía moverme.

- ¿quién nada ahí? -pregunté logrando apenas moverme unos escasos centrímetros.

Nuevamente risas.

- Deja de moverte o el hielo actuará más rápido, humano.

Tenía razón. Ya no tenía movimiento, nada. No tenía ni cómo librarme. Ni siquiera podía convertirme en youko.

- M-muéstrate -ordené.

Otra vez las risas... Que iban en aumento. Eran muchas voces.

En ese momento, un olor fuerte me mareó por completo y me hizo perder el conocimiento.

Abrí los ojos. Al parecer me encontraba en un sótano, tenuemente iluminado.

Estaba atado a una silla, mis manos y piernas estaban atados a ésta, y tenía una mordaza en mi boca.

Intenté moverme, sacar mi látigo, pero me era completamente imposible.

Sentí que la puerta se abría. Volteé rápidamente para ver quién había entrado.

No podía creerlo.

Un enorme alivio me entró en el alma al verlo...

Era Hiei.

Estaba _salvado._

Él se acercó, cerró todas las posibles salidas y me arrebató la mordaza con una mano.

- Hiei... Estoy muy contento de verte... Escucha, hay unos demonios... ellos me ataron...

- Lo sé, Kurama -dijo Hiei con una extraña mirada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción -. Yo ordené a esos demonios que te trajeran.

- ¿qué?

- Sí, Kurama -dijo Hiei empezando a acariciar mi cabello. Su mano empezó a acariciar mi nuca, luego subía nuevamente a mi cabello... Enredándose entre sus dedos.

- Hiei... ¿qué-?

- No... No hables, Kurama -dijo Hiei acercándose peligrosamente a mí -. Por fin... éste es el momento... El momento que estuve esperando tanto tiempo...

- ¿de qué demonios estás hablando, Hiei? -le pregunté alarmado, intentando inútilmente retroceder.

- Lo sabes perfectamente... ¿para qué quieres huir? -me dijo pasando un dedo por mi rostro.

- Hiei...

- Por fin puedo tenerte _sólo para mí_ -dijo sutilmente a mi oído.

Mi boca estaba abierta de sorpresa y estupefacción. Hiei soltó una carcajada.

- Tienes una cara de estúpido indescriptible zorro -dijo Hiei pasando suavemente sus dedos por mis labios.

- ¿cómo quisieras que reaccionara? -le pregunté seriamente -. Mi mejor amigo me secuestra, empieza a decir cosas sin sentido y aún así quieres que no reaccione de éste modo? Hazme el favor.

- Si lo dices así, suena duro, Kurama -dijo Hiei empezando a besar mi cuello. Una especie de electricidad que no había sentido nunca recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No se sentía nada mal... se sentía incluso agradable... ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Era mi mejor amigo! ¡Que estaba dispuesto a-a... otra cosa!

Lamió mi cuello, lo mordió suavemente, Cerré los ojos.

- Sabía que te gustaría, Kurama -dijo Hiei a mi oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo.

- Hiei...

- Eso es... dí mi nombre...

- Hiei... ya basta... ¿qué sucede contigo? -le pregunté a duras penas.

Hiei sonrió y se apoyó en mi hombro.

- Te _deseo, _Kurama. Y te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Te amé desde el día en que me ayudaste. Desde el día en que ví esos ojos verdes. Te amo, Kurama. Y te deseo. -me dijo.

Abrí los ojos muy sorprendido. Sólo para sentir los suaves y húmedos labios de Hiei adentrarse entre los míos propios. Su lengua... Por Dios, qué estaba tratando de hacer Hiei provocándome tanto placer al mismo tiempo?!

¿Acaso Hiei me amaba?

¿Había escuchado bien?

Yo también le amaba. Tanto que no podría decir cuánto. Y tenía que saber corresponderle.

Nuestras lenguas, cómplices de aquel momento. Hiei recorría con sus manos desde mi cuello hasta mi abdómen. ¡Maldición!

¡Qué ganas de liberarme, de corresponderle correctamente! Quería recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo... No era justo. ¡No lo era!

Al parecer, Hiei leyó mis pensamientos.

Empezó a desatar lentamente mis brazos y mis piernas. Estaba libre.

Me abalancé sobre él, cayendo sobre el frío suelo de cemento. ¿Frío? Je. Tenía la ligera sospecha que aquello no sería mucho inconveniente.

Estaba sobre él, besándolo con muchas ganas, con salvaje pasión, mientras él me respondía de la misma manera.

Me separé de él para respirar.

- Te dije que te gustaría, Kurama -dijo Hiei con la respiración entrecortada.

Sonreí lujuriosamente. ¿Quería saber _qué_ era lo que me _gustaba_?

Quité su capa, me incomodaba. Empecé a besar su cuello, mis manos recorrían su espalada, su pecho, mientras rozaba con fuerza mi cuerpo contra el suyo; sentía los gemidos de Hiei, a medida que él empezaba a desabotonar mi uniforme. Sus manos recorrían mi abdómen, mi espalda... Pronto llegó a mis pantalones.

Quité su camiseta.

- Kurama...

- Primero yo -dije sonriendo.

- No es justo -dijo Hiei sonriendo -. Fui yo el de la idea.

Me senté sobre él. Podía ver, detrás de toda esa mirada de suficiencia, deseo y lujuria, una pura inocencia que envolvía toda su alma.

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de proseguir, Hiei?

- Estúpido -dijo él sonriendo y me cogió de la nuca, hasta llegar a mis labios y volver a unirnos en un delicioso beso.

Nos separamos. Me relamí los labios.

Pasé mis manos por su firme y bien formado abdómen.

.Empecé a jugar un poco.

Pasé un dedo desde su cuello hasta el vientre. Sentí que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante.

Me corrí el cabello detrás de la oreja y sonreí, a mi pequeño e inexperto youkai de fuego.

Bajé a su cuello, dando pqueños mordiscos a medida que bajaba a su pecho. Lamí sus pezones, los mordí suavemente, mientras sentía la respiración alterada de Hiei, sus suaves y frecuentes gemidos.

Fui bajando lentamente, moriendo suavemente cada zona del torso de Hiei, mis manos seguían recorriendo el torso.

Sonreí al llegar a los cintos. Los desabroché y bajé sus pantalones. Introduje lentamente el miembro erecto de Hiei a mi boca, mientras los gemidos de Hiei iban en aumento, y empezaba a retorcerse de placer.

Lo lamí con destreza, escuchando ahora los gemidos más fuertes de Hiei.

- ¡Ah! ¡Kurama!... E-eres un maldito...

Sentí que estaba a punto de llegar y recibí en mi boca aquel líquido blanco semitransparente.

La respiración de Hiei seguía alterada, pero ya iba recuperando la normalidad.

Hie se levantó lentamente y me tiró al suelo, ahora era él quien estaba sobre mí.

- Ya verás, zorro... -dijo sonriendo -. Te haré pagar por esto.

- ¿Y qué me harás, pequeño Hiei?

Hiei besó mis labios.

- No vuelvas a decirme 'pequeño', tonto -dijo mientras empezaba a morder mi cuello, mientras desabotonaba rápidammente mi pantalón. Lamió mi cuello, mis pezones, succionándolos, moridéndolos suavemente.

Mis gemidos iban en aumento. Eran más frecuentes y mi respiración estaba completamente alterada.

Hiei retiró mis pantalones con brusquedad.

- Siempre tú y tu estupidez -dijo Hiei señalando mi miembro erecto debajo de mi ropa interior -. Malditas costumbres ningen.

Lo retiró rápidamente e introdujo mi miebro a su boca. Empezó a succionarlo, como solo él sabría hacerlo. Apreté con fuerza mis puños, diciendo su nombre... Haciendo las más puras confesiones hacia él, mientras él sonreía, mostrándome sus pequeños colmillos, al lamer mi miembro.

Pronto llegué al orgasmo. Hiei tragó todo y se relamió los labios, sonriendo.

Abrió mis piernas.

- Hiei...

Hiei puso un dedo en mis labios.

- No te haré daño... Lo juro -me dijo.

Introdujo su miembro en mí lentamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras el dolor iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en placer.

- Hiei...

Sólo podía repetir su nombre... Mientras observaba los hermosos ojos rojos llenos de inocencia y lujuria, todo mezclado.

Movía sus caderas rítmica y parejamente, ni muy fuerte ni muy despacio, pero ¡oh, Dios!, sí que era increíble.

Nuestro sudos se mezclaba, los besos fugaces de Hiei en mis labios, en mi cuerpo, hacían que mis gemidos aumentaran, pues aquel conjunto de sensaciones eran realmente excitantes.

También podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de Hiei, los cuales iban en aumento y se hacían más fuertes a medida que sus caderas se movían con más fuerza dentro de mí.

- ¡Kurama!

Ya había llegado. Reitó su miebro y esperó a regular su respiración para empezar a besar mi cuerpo.

¿qué prentedía?

- De ninguan manera -le dije sonriendo -. No conseguirás nada. ¿acaso sólo tú tienes derecho a divertirte?

- Así parece -dijo Hiei besando mis labios.

Cambié de posición con él. Empecé a lamer su cuello, bajando hasta llegar a su viente. Introduje mi miebro lentamente, y veía como la escitación provicaba que el rostro de Hiei se enrojeciera. Apretó con fuerza los puños.

Empecé lentamente, mientras esucchaba gemir a Hiei. Pedía que siguiera, que fuese más rápido... Pero no quería lastimarlo, mi intención jamás sería hacerle daño. Besé sus labios, jugando con su lengua, saboreando aquel momento. Luego fui besando desde su labio inferior hasta su cuello, mientras él gemía con más fuerza.

Empecé a ir más rápido. El placer era inexplicable.

- K-kurama...

Esta vez fui con más fuerza. Hiei parecía no caber en sí de placer. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y prolongados. Nuestras voces se escuchaban como una sola, el eco se almacenaba en un sólo lugar.

-... Hiei... te amo...

Fueron mis palabras antes de 'terminar'. Tompe una bocananda de aire mientras espraba regular mi respiración y mi pulso. Hiei respiraba alteradamente, recuperando la tranquilidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Me recosté a su lado, mientras él me miraba fijamente.

- ¿lo has disfrutado?

Me quedé sonriendo ante esta pregunta.

- Pues claro... ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Hiei cerró los ojos sonriendo.

- Para ser la primera vez no estuvo nada mal.

Sonreí y besé a mi youkai de fuego.

Claro que... la próxima vez, quien lo secuestraría sería yo.

**FIN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

holas! si! finalicé!

T.T y ni fui al cine, sorry onne-san!!!

n.n saludos a Ayronn! el chico saint seiya xDDD

Ya sabes onne-san xDD

weno, espero que les haya gustado (no puedo creer haber publicado un one-shot lemon...)

ja ne!


End file.
